stardust
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Based on the song 'stardust' by Gemini syndrome. Rick can't sleep, so he enjoys a drug.


_**A/N: What up, muthafahkas! This is my 1stRick& Morty yaoi(gayness fanfic) and, I am writing this based off of the song Stardust by Gemini Syndrome. To be able to tell the similarities, listen to this song. enjoy! (P.S. the Rick in this fanfic is based on my perspective when no one's around him)**_

_**Stardust**_

Rick tossed and turned the first hour of sleep, he woke up, irritated. He just couldn't sleep, something was bothering him, but he couldn't tell what. He stood up and walked gently downstairs, to his lab.

"If I know one thing that would let me sleep, it would be the dust from star planet H73." He muttered to no one in perticular, grabbing his portal gun, setting it to that such planet and walking through the portal. Sighing, Rick looked up at the reddish-yellow land beyond as he pulled out a pebble bag, digging the dirt with his hand as he shoveled it in the bag, stardust, filling it to the rim. He, then, used the portal gun to transport him back home.

As he appeared in the lab, he immediately glanced around, he swore he saw a shadow. He shrugged it off, dropped the gun on the table, and got upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed and pinched some stardust as he laid down and flicked it on himself, making him fall into a deep sleep.

_**Morty's POV**_

I could hear Rick's door creak open from my room, sneaking to my door, I made it to see the blueish-grey hair bob downstairs. I waited a few minutes to exit the room, then I rushed into the lab. Rick has just entered a portal when I came in.

"Why is he going somewhere so late? I'm sure other dimensions have time zones!" I said, but as I finished the sentence, the portal re-opened, giving me a split-second before Rick appeared. He must've seen me by the way he looked around, but he didn't bother as he carried a small bag out of the room. I sighed at his quickness. Just in case, I grabbed the sleep-induce... thingies that Rick used before we switched dimensions, then realized the difference from this one, this one had a note that said, '_if a dream has the user in it, the user of this item will become that dream person.'_

I shook my head, "Jeez, make things difficult." I walked up the stairs and in front of Rick's room, I peeked inside to see Rick flick dust on himself and fall asleep. Was he really taking a outer space drug for sleep? I then noticed the bag on top of company-printed paper that was written on already. It mentioned other kinds of space stuff, then one part mentioned about dusts.

'_STARDUST_

_Can't sleep? Want to dream of someone particular? dash this on yourself and not only do you sleep peacefully, you can dream whatever.'_

I looked at the bag, then back at the paper, then to Rick, "Rick? dream? I got to see this." I put the receiver in Rick's ear, then the transceiver in mine. I clicked the button and I knocked out, going into Rick's dream.

_**Normal POV- in the dream**_

The two was in a field, by the beach. Rick, in only his lab coat, (real)Morty, only in shorts. Morty, confused, turned around to see Rick grab him by the shoulders.

"Morty. What do you think?" Rick asked, gesturing around, "This is all ours."

(real life) Morty began to blush, "I-it's wonderful!"

Rick brushed Morty's hair, "You are so perfect. I know you don't feel you are, but in my mind, you are."

Pink cheeks turned to red, "R-rick.. Thank you." The scientist leaned forward, placing his lips gently onto Morty's, said name started to recline, but slowly leaned into the kiss with every shift of lip muscles. Soon, Rick nibbled on the boy's lips, asking for entrance, which was granted eagerly. Rick's mouth organ moved in and out, tracing every tooth, every gum that's connected, and so on. Morty's moans were swallowed by the older. Soon, air became virtue, and they separated.

Rick hugged the dream (real) Morty tight, "If I did something like this to my real Morty, it wouldn't have gone so great."

Morty's eyes opened quickly, "W-well, why d-don't you try telling him?" Real Morty tried his best to sound like a dream.

The oldest looked deep into the boy's eyes, "Because if I do tell him," Rick looked away, "even if he felt the same, it just wouldn't work."

Morty jumped, forcing Rick's eyes on him, "W-w-why?!"

Rick looked confused, then looked away, "For one thing, he's so young, he's into the Jessica chick, and for another, his parent's might find out and kick me out, and finally, ... I might hurt him."

Morty plopped down on his legs. Rick continued, sitting down in front of Morty, "I already hurt him so much, so many traumatizing adventures, so many heart breaks for him. Hell, I fucking had him leave his real parents!"

"But that WAS his fault for asking for a love potion."

" But I should've known about flu season... I should've known." Rick hung his head in his hands, tears were rimming his eyes as he felt warm lips surround his. He opened his eyes, shocked that Morty made the first move for once. Rick hugged onto Morty tight as he felt his stardust dissolve the dream world, not wanting everything to fade out. He pulled off and cursed, "Damn this wicked dream." He looked at Morty, "I love you, so much. But that's our secret." That's when he woke up, tears running down his cheeks, he wiped them off.

"Fucking chemical." Rick muttered, referring to the chemical reaction that produces the theory known as love. He turned to his side to see Morty rub his head (his head bonked on the ground when he turned on the transceiver) Rick sat straight up, feeling something in his ear, as he took out his receiver.

"Y-you.. incepted into my dream?..." Wad all Rick could mutter. Morty nodded.

"It was the only way to find out what has been bothering you." The young one stood up, taking out the transceiver, "I didn't know that you loved me..." Morty smiled, blushing.

Rick huffed, turning away, blushing. He was going to stay like that until the boy left, but he felt a pair of lips press into his ,slightly cold, ones. He was shocked, but then returned the favor, bringing more force. Tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth, and hands joining together in a hold. As they finished sloppily, Morty wrapped his arms around Rick's neck.

"I love you, too. But next time, don't use stardust. It's what's messing up your brain." Morty laughed, Rick joining weakly.

"But, what about what I said?" Rick didn't want to get his hopes up, there was so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to go back into heartless mode, he wanted to erase everything, but the dream brought them too far from comfort zone.

"We'll make it work, and what happens, happens. If we love each other, then we are meant to be together right now."

Rick smiled, but still noting the last two words

"_...It's no mistake, you are perfect, you are perfect in my mind..."_

_**A/N: FINISHED! How was it? Too OOC? Review and like! Love ya! Leave the flames for TV., please.**_


End file.
